


The Ghost of Dana's Past

by DEvilRegal92



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEvilRegal92/pseuds/DEvilRegal92
Summary: Dana's ghost was assigned to Alice to guide her and help her fight her demons.
Relationships: Dana Fairbanks/Alice Pieszecki
Kudos: 3





	1. Stronger Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> A series of OS based on The L Word (Original series). I thought that it would be fun and will bring a lot of closure if Dana’s ghost made not just one but few appearances during the series. If you guys think of another scenario that this could happen let me know. I am leaving the one that she made an appearance for last. 
> 
> English is not my first language so a lot of grammatical errors on me. If someone wants this in Spanish let me know. 
> 
> PS: Not my characters… they belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime.

“Alice we have to talk”

  
“But I don’t want to talk” she looked at Lara and left to her room. Alice slammed the door behind her. WTH was she thinking? She knew that sooner or later they had to have that conversation. It was crazy, weird, unsettling. She did not love her but for some reason being with her felt like she was closer to Dana.

  
“Fuck you Lara…” She whispered grabbing a pillow and throwing it against the wall.

  
“It seems that tonight she will”

  
Alice stopped in her tracks and swallow with difficulty. Impossible, it was not happening. She looked at the spot where she threw the pillow seconds ago and saw her. She was so beautiful, and she looked so full of life.

  
“Dana?” she asked her voice quivering a little.

  
“Yeah…It’s me!” Dana said a little bit annoyed. She thought that dying was going to be scary, but then she felt so alive, happy and joyful, so she thought dying was not going to be that bad until she was hit with the responsibility of Alice. Yes, apparently, she was not able to be at peace until her friend was able to fight her demons, and that meant been on the look out for any stupidity Alice was going to make.

  
“How?” Alice said walking towards her former lover.

  
“Look… I am not here to talk technicalities. I am here to tell you that you have to talk to Lara.”

  
“Wow… for a dead person you are very mean”

  
“Yeah well… I guess it is what it is”

  
“What happened to you?”

  
“Look, Al. Just talk to her. She is as confused as you are. If there are any feelings just say it.”

  
“I can’t” the blonde said shaking her head.

  
“Yes, you can… You have too. You owe it to her and to yourself. I know that losing me was a big setback for you.”

  
Both looked to Alice’s nightstand where Dana’s medications were.

  
“But I know you can do it. You are stronger than any person I know Al. You went through a lot in the past months and look at you… you are getting through it… just not the right way”

  
“I don’t know if I can live without you” Alice said between sobs

  
Dana walked towards her friend.

  
“Yes, you can” she said

  
“I am so lost without you”

  
“You will find the light”

  
Alice looked at her friend in the eyes. Dana smiled at her so Alice nodded and then started laughing a little.

  
“What’s so funny Al?”

  
“Who would ever thought? You talking about light and that stuff”

  
“Yeah, well… things are different now I guess” she said reaching to Alice face but stopping herself in the process knowing that she could not touch her due to her circumstances. That made Alice cry a little bit more. She missed her touch; she missed her friend.

  
“Please, promise me you will talk to Lara and figure this whole thing out.”

  
“Ok, fine… I promise” she said wiping away some tears and looking back at her.

  
“Great!” she said walking away from Alice.

  
“Dana?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I…I…. am… sorry”

  
“It’s ok”

  
“No, it’s not ok. I was supposed to be there with you. And I left you, and you died. I am sorry!” she said sobbing harder and falling into the floor.

  
“Al…” she said walking towards her friend once more and kneeling in front of her so she could be in her eye level.

  
“It is ok… You were there where I needed you the most. You were the last person I saw before I lost conscious and the last person I talked too. I do not blame you for not being there when I took my last breath because I wasn’t there anymore. So, stop blaming yourself ok?” she said reaching out one more time but stopping herself in the process.

  
“Fuck” she whispered looking away in despair. She took a deep breath and turned her head back at Alice.

  
“Hey… look at me”

  
The blonde tried to rise her head to look at her ex-lover.

  
“I loved the sunflower”

  
Alice smiled between sobs.

  
“You did?”

  
“Yes, I did… very much”

  
Alice smiled grew wider.

  
“I am sorry you had to go through that. It was so painful to watch you crumble mostly because I couldn’t do anything about it.”

  
“But you are ok now… right?”

  
“Yeah, you could say that.”

  
There was a pause and silence between them for a few seconds. The only sound that could be heard echoing the room was Alice’s sobs. Dana was staring at her friend who was not staring back, she was just looking at the floor and playing with her fingers. Dana knew that she was going to be ok, and that she had to be the tough one this time.

  
“Now, get yourself together, throw away those fucking pills and get some rest ok?”

  
“Yeah”

  
“Ok…” Dana stood up walking away from Alice once more.

  
“Dana?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Why didn’t you visit me before?”

  
“You weren’t ready”

  
“Who made you think I was now?”

  
“Well, no one. You just were doing stupid shit and I had to put a stop to it”

  
“Who are you my mother?” Alice said sarcastically

  
“Something like that” Dana whispered. “Love you Al”

  
“Love you too” she whispered and witness how her friend disappeared in the darkness.


	2. You are not my dating coach

“We have to let her down easy.”

“Ok…ok…” said Alice nodding her head and looking at both sides without making eye contact with her friend.

Bette knew that she was not taking this seriously, she could see through her and knew deep inside that Alice was going to go the extra mile and do something stupid.

“Alice! Is not funny!” Bette turned around facing her desk for a split second and then her head went back to look at her friend.

“No” said Alice trying to hide her smirk from Bette by turning a little bit to her side. The blonde was onto something for sure. She looked back at Bette for the first time and found her friend staring at her.

“What?”

“I know you… STOP IT!” Bette said pointing at her with a firm look.

“Me? I am not doing anything.” She said looking away and smirking.

“Alice?”

“Ok, fine! Not getting into it” She said shaking her head twice.

“Ugh” sighed the Dean while pinching her nose.

“Gotta go” Alice said smiling at her friend and leaving her office.

“Fuck me” whispered Bette and slammed her head lightly against her desk.

Alice of course did not take her friend seriously. So as soon as she left her office, she managed to get Phyllis number from James with the excuse that she needed to talk to her about some interview for her blog. The blonde did not waste any minute, calling the woman and setting a date to get sushi after her board meeting that afternoon.

“Excellent” she whispered looking at her phone.

**AAAAAAA**

Alice was getting ready for her date with Phyllis when the phone rang.

“Hello”

“Alice”

“Yes Bette?”

“Alice… I am just calling you to make sure you are not going to do something stupid. Please, do not take this thing with Phillys any further. She is my boss”

“Bette, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“And that’s why I am worry.”

“Bette, I gotta go. I have this thing that I need to get ready for”

“Alice!”

“Ok… ok… I will talk to her.”

“Remember to let her down easily. You sometimes can be very direct and confusing”

“Excuse me?”

“Alice, I didn’t…”

“Listen Bette, you are not the best when giving advice on how to break up with people.”

Alice hanged up before her friend had time to retaliate.

“Fuck you Bette” she whispered staring at the phone.

“How nice!”

Alice rolled her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice.

“Jesus fuck!” Alice jumped a little. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” She said putting her hand on her chest. “Why are you here?” Are you going to just appear every time I want to FUCK someone or what Dana?”

“How rude.”

“Rude? Rude is showing up to a person’s house unannounced and almost killing that person of a heart attack. That is rude. Jesus!”

“You know what? For a person that is not into religion, you sure mention Jesus a lot…”.

“Ugh! I do not have time for this! Not getting into it with you. I need to go, or I’ll be late.”

“To your date?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Clearly you are stalking me. Creepy. Like wth Dane? Are you going to be popping out of nowhere when I am fucking too? Tell me now. Because I might not believe in God, but I will find a fucking way to keep you far away from my life. I am telling you” Alice said looking at her once lover and putting her hands on her hips.

“Alice, I don’t think this is a good idea. You have to listen to Bette on this one”

“Says who?”

“Me”

“Since when you became a dating coach huh? Or whatever they are called”

“Well, in my situation I can say I’d seen and experienced a lot”

“Okay… well… whatever” the blonde said ignoring her friend and walking to her closet.

“So…Are you still going?” asked Dana trusting in her power of convincing. Although she knew that it was pointless.

“Fuck yeah.”

“Fine! I told you so!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alice peeked out of the closet a little bit confused.

“I know that this will not end well, so since I am not going to be ‘popping’ here just to tell you that I am telling you now”

Alice rolled her eyes and went back inside her closet.

“You know Dana? I don’t get how you have the right to get into my house, into my bedroom and into my life, I seriously don’t” she said peeking her head back out.

“Dana?” she said looking around

“Dana?!” she yelled but no one answered.

“Oh… I get it… well…. FUCK YOU TOO!” Alice said going back in to choose an outfit.


	3. The Going Away Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Script in Italics is NOT MINE. It was what really happened on the show.   
> -English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta. So I apologize for my errors.   
> I am planning to do one more of this and stop with the OS unless you guys have some requests.

_“Fuck you Tasha”_

_“Well fuck you too” she said sipping her soda_

_“What are you doing here?... “I didn’t ask you to come here.”_

_“What?! What are you talking about?” she said going to the sofa and sitting down. “You need me.”_

_“Oh…please”_

_“Who else is going to tell you to get your ass off the sofa and over to your friends fucking going away party?”_

_“I can’t do that… ok”_

_“Because you are falling in love with her? She got inside here?” she put her finger in her heart. “Because you are afraid that you are not going to see her again?”_

_“Do you know something? Do you have information?”_

_“Look, what I know Alice is that we never know how long anything is going to last. The only thing that we know in this life is that anything could happen. You never know what is going to happen next.”_

_“That’s too hard for me.”_

_“So, what are you saying? that you wish you never met me? That because I had to leave and that was too hard for you, you rather I never existed in the first place. That would be easier? Look Alice I don’t think is less painful to lose someone in a misunderstanding than to lose someone from a heart attack”_

_“That’s not true because I can get over a misunderstanding.”_

_“Not always. Anyways do not argue with my superior wisdom ok? Go get dress. Go on… I want to see you in that fucking party dress.”_

_“Oh God!” Alice walked pass Dana heading to her bedroom. “You really curse a lot more now.”_

“Yeah well you will curse a lot too.” Dana laid in the sofa staring at the ceiling.

Dying for her was like getting fired from a job and getting hired right away. Alice was a hand full sometimes, and the fact that she was stuck with her as a ‘guardian angel’ was just unbelievable. However, she was enjoying being with her friend and in one way or another she was glad that she was paying the debt of what she did to her. Because at the end of the day, that guardian angel bullshit was because she made her suffer so much during her split up. That made her sad a little but the fact that her friend kept insulting her while heading to her room made her smile and the fact that for the first time ever, Alice listened to her made her heart skip.

Half an hour later there was no signs of Alice. Dana was getting a little annoyed by the fact that she was taking forever, and she was going to be late.

“Fuck Alice” she said getting a snack from the pantry and heading to her room. There she was, laying in bed, in her party dress hugging a pillow and crying her eyes out.

“Al…” Dana said looking at her friend’s back but nothing.

“Al?” the former tennis player walked around the bed.

“Go away” Alice was sobbing, and it was difficult for Dana to make up what she was saying.

“What?”

“GO AWAY DANA” she yelled at her turning around and giving her back to her again.

Dana took a deep breath. She understood her friend. She was experiencing lost after lost and it wasn’t fair. Alice was the kind of person that would give you her all and will invest in you like there was no tomorrow. So, for her Tasha was her everything and it hurt. Dana looked up like if she was asking a silent question. Physical contact wasn’t allowed, and she get it. It will make things too real but now she needed to touch her and give her comfort. So, she laid next to her and hugged her from behind.

Alice gasped at the familiar touch sobbing uncontrollably. She missed her so much. Her friend and lover. She didn’t turn around because she was scare that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. So she just closed her eyes and let herself feel. Dana placed her head on Alice’s neck and closed her eyes. She missed it, she missed her smell, her soft skin and her warmth. They stayed like that for a while until Dana couldn’t hear Alice’s sobs anymore.

“Al…” Alice felt Dana getting away from her.

“Don’t please. Let me just…” she grabbed her friend’s arms tighter and took them to her face giving her hands a kiss. “I just… please”

“Ok… five more minutes” Dana smiled getting closer to her.

It was more than five minutes when Dana drifted away from Alice once more. This time there was a little bit of struggle from the blonde, but she let her go.

“Al look at me”

Alice turned to her side with eyes close scare that Dana wasn’t there.

“Al… look at me…”

Alice felt Dana’s palm against her cheek, giving her the courage to open her eyes.

“Nothing is going to happen to Tasha ok? I know she will be fine”

“So…you have insight info after all”

“I…” Dana thought about it… She wasn’t supposed to say anything, but she had to give her friend a little bit of hope. “I do… sometimes. However, destiny is a funny thing and sometimes we take paths that we are not suppose too and well… that’s how everything changes.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Tasha will be ok for now. Just trust me. She will come back home”

“You promise?”

“I do…” Dana leaned in and gave Alice a kiss on her forehead.

“I miss you… so much”

“I do too. But I am so happy you found yourself a person that loves you and takes care of you.”

“Does that mean that I will not see you again?”

“I wouldn’t count on it. You keep doing stupid shit so I will be paying you few more visits I am sure” Alice opened her mouth surprised about her friend’s audacity, she pushed her a little bit laughing in the process. She was right, she was always stuck in the middle of something or she would put herself in situations that well, didn’t turn out well at the end.

“Now that I know… I might as well keep doing it so I can see you more often.”

“Don’t you dare”

Alice giggled a little. She wasn’t going to do that. Dana needed to rest, she was keeping her busy and that was not fair. However, it was going to be so hard to let her go this time.

“I know” she said nodding a little. She knew what Alice was thinking. “But you will be ok” “Now, wipe away those tears, put some lipsticks on and go to your friends party. You are fucking late”

“Ugh… Jesus… you are so annoying sometimes.” Alice smiled and stood up heading to her bathroom leaving Dana in her bed staring at the ceiling and smiling one last time.


	4. Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this series. Again, if someone will want another scenario where Dana’s Ghost could make an appearance let me know and I will write it, no problem.

Alice was lying in bed watching the TV and sobbing. The news about the war were getting worse every day and she still did not get any news from Tasha. She promised that she was going to call her before leaving. But also, she told her she was going to try. But the word trying on Alice vocabulary was nonexistence. Tasha didn’t call her and, in her mind, something was terribly wrong.

“Stop overthinking”

“Oh great” she whispered turning around to see her friend.

“I thought the last time I saw you was the last time you were going to come Dana. As you can see, I am not doing anything stupid or fucking anybody. And that was my last beer. What do you want?” Alice sat down staring at her ex-lover. “Are you even allow to drink alcohol? You know… since you…are…well…”

“Dead?” Dana rolled her eyes taking another sip of the cold beer and smiling.

“Yeah… that…” Alice followed her with her eyes until she sat in front of her.

“Technically I am not dead, I am in the ‘in between’ whatever the fuck that is.”

“I am sorry”

“Don’t be” the brunette took another sip of the beer and exhaled. “I am here for a reason Al, and that reason is you. I get it now… I am so sorry I left you because of Lara. That was so fucked up…”

“It was”

“Seriously?”

“What?!”

“Can you let me finish?”

“Fine… go on…”

“I didn’t want to accept it back then because I just convinced myself that our relationship was bad and that’s why I made the decision. But I was weak, our relationship was juts getting better and I just wanted to run away to Lara. And I did. I was scare that whatever we had was going to end up like Tonya’s.”

“Oh God”

“What?”

“I can’t believe you compare me to Tonya…”

“Al…”

“No Dana” she stood up abruptly making Dana jump a little and spill some beer in the bed.

“Dammit”

“You are cleaning that”

“I can’t Al”

“Why? Because you are dead? You just said it, you are in the fucking in between. You are telling me you can drink beer, but you can’t clean? What the fuck is wrong with people up there. Or down here…”

“Actually, in the middle”

“Whatever” Alice left the room and went to the kitchen to get a towel to clean her sheets. Those were expensive sheets. Helena left them for her as a token of appreciation from letting her stay in there, so she was going to save them at all cost. The blonde got back to the room and found Dana in the same position.

“Ugh”

“I told you I was not going to clean it”

“Well fuck, move then… Jesus!” Alice made a gesture with the towel for Dana to move since due to her ‘condition’ she couldn’t just push her out of the bed. The brunette stood up and her friend went to the stain and started rubbing it with all her strength.

“You missed a spot” Dana said behind Alice.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Do you mind”

“Fine”

Alice resumed her rubbing praying that the stain will disappear.

“Stop that”

“What?”

“Supervising me”

“What do you want me to do then?”

“I don’t know! Maybe you can tell me why the fuck you here”

“Do you always have to be so welcoming?”

“DANA!”

“Alright fine…” Dana went around the bed to the TV and turned it off.

“Turn it on”

“Nope”

“DANA TURN THE FUCKING TV BACK ON!”

“I AM NOT!”

Alice scoffed.

“Why are you torturing yourself when I told you she was coming back.”

“Well, Dana… It is extremely hard for me to believe in whatever insight you are given for obvious reasons” she said looking at the ceiling and then back at her friend.

“Al… do not blame HIM for what happened to him”

“What?” Alice stopped cleaning the sheets and looked at her friend with teary eyes.

“I know”

“How? You know what. Don’t tell me how because I know how. So, besides liars they like a good gossip huh?.”

“Is not like that”

“NO? Then how is it Dane?. How the fuck is it?”

“That doesn’t matter now. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened and STOP blaming HIM.”

“Can you explain to me HOW am I going to forgive HIM Dana when he didn’t safe my little brother? HE WAS JUST 10! HOW am I going to believe in an almighty GOD when he STOP listening when I needed him the most? HOW am I going to believe in fucking miracles and sacrifices when MY wish of being taken instead of him was DENIED? It is a fucking LIE! HE was DEAD to me when he let him DIE in my arms that day.”

At this point Alice was hyperventilating. She never spoke about her little brother. Her mother chose to just not speak about it anymore because it was too painful. Alice’s father was ‘distant’ after what happened. He kept blaming Alice for the accident when in fact it was the other car’s fault. The man was driving under the influence and ran a red light hitting Alice’s passenger sit where her little Robby was sitting. She tried to save his life, but by the time she got to him it was too late.

Dana ran to her friend.

“Al, breathe… come on”

“I..I..Ca…nt…”

Alice was getting worst. She could see how her friend was not getting enough air to her lungs and was choking on her sobs.

“Come on Al…Please… breath!”

The blonde tried but it was impossible. It had been a while since she got one of those and to be honest, she forgot how to control them.

“Dane?”

“What Al? What can I do? Please please breathe… calm down… please”

“Lizzy?”

Alice didn’t know if it was the lack of oxygen or the panic attack, but she could had sworn she heard….

“Come on Lizzy… Calm down you can do it… I know you can”

“Lizard? Is that you?” she whispered between sobs looking around for the voice.

“Yes! I am here” he said placing his little hand in Alice’s back.

Alice turned around immediately coming face to face with her little brother. He was the male version of Alice. What changed was his hair, it was curly and dark brown. But everything else was like looking a t a mirror.

“Omg… OMG!! HOW?” she said sobbing and grabbing his little cheeks.

Robby giggled

“Breath and count to 10” he whispered.

Alice nodded breathing in and exhaling without taking her eyes away from him. When she got to 10 her breathing was getting better.

“I thought it was time for you to see me.”

“Why now and not before?”

“Because, it wasn’t the right time”

Alice rolled her eyes looking at Robby and then at Dana.

“Yeah, yeah… I get that a lot”

“Why did you stop?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean Lizzy” he said a little disappointed

“I…I… I couldn’t”

“It is ok… I know… I just hope that you can start again and heal after this.”

“I can’t”

“Why not?”

“Because… He still took you away from me” she said sobbing and closing her eyes.

“He took me when he had too. Trust me” he said wiping away some of her sister’s tears.

“What do you mean?”

Robby looked at Dana, she shook her head. He could not disclose what he knew just what they allowed him too.

“But…” He whispered looking at her sister.

“She needs to trust you and have faith in you” Dana whispered in his ear.

“Ok” he said a little disappointed.

“What?”

“Lizzy… Just trust me on this one ok? You protected me for 10 years now it is time for me to protect you.”

Alice had some issues with the divine and trust however, it was her little brother who was talking this time. And he never lied to her. Not even when he sneaked into the kitchen and ate the cookies before dinner. He knew better to not lie to his sister, after all. She always got his back.

“Fine”

He smiled and hugged her.

Alice started sobbing harder and returned the hug. She hugged him tighter than ever before. She missed him so much.

“Lizzy?”

“Yes?”

“Can’t breathe”

Alice giggled and loose her arms a little bit, she did not want to stop hugging him though.

“Al… It is time for us to go” Dana put her hand on top oh her shoulder.

“No please… Just one more minute”

That minute came and went, and it was time to go.

“Sissy…”

That was what took for Alice to let him go. When Robby was little it was hard for him to pronounce Alice so after all his efforts of trying to say Alice and sister he came up with Lizzy. It was kind of a mix and it just stuck. However, when he did say Sissy that meant serious business. Usually it wasn’t that serious, but she understood.

“I love you my little lizard and I always will”

“I love you too…. To the moon”

“The starts”

“The galaxies”

“The universe”

“And back”

He giggled and Alice joined him placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

“Take care of him, will you?”

“Yes ma’am” Dana grabbed Robby’s hand and started walking to the door.

“Will you do it tonight? With your friend?”

Alice gasped.

“Wait… what?”

Dana looked at him disappointed

“oopsy?”

“You are just like your sister” she whispered. At that he laughed.

“Just say yes”

“ yes… I will”

He smiled

“Love you Al… be happy… be free… and let us go… we will be fine”

“Love you Dane…. I will try”

And with that Dana and little Robby disappeared.

The sound of shooting woke her up. She fell asleep with the TV on. She could feel her fresh tears on her cheeks. It was just a dream. She said closing her eyes. A knock at the door brought her back. Who was knocking at this hour? Uncertain of who it was she stood up but before she left her room she turned back and there it was, the beer stain. It was not a dream after all. She heard another knock, and her heart sunk. Maybe something happened to Tasha and they were notifying her. At that she wasn’t sure if she wanted to open the door. Another knock echoed in the whole apartment.

Alice unsure or who it could be decided to opt for a more masculine voice just in case it was a robber or something. Although a robber wouldn’t do that. Another knock and she was done.

“Who is it?”

“Alice is me open the door”

“Tasha?” she whispered opening the door

Tasha smiled

“What are you doing here? OMG What are you doing here!” She jumped towards her and kissed her “Oww my soldier is home” she kissed her again and again and again.

“Omg what happened? Are you in trouble? Tell me”

“why are you asking so many questions… I just missed you”

“You did?”

“Yeah” Tasha kissed Alice more passionate.

Alice and Tasha fell in the floor. The soldier missed her so much and wanted to let her now by making love to her all night long.

**GDP GDP GDP**

Alice and Tasha moved their love making to the bed. When the soldier was going to start with the passionate kisses again the blond stopped her.

“Wait wait”

“What? No more questions”

Alice laughed

“No… no more… I just need to do something before… you know”

“Before we fuck? Again?” she laughed

“yeah…”

“Alright”

Alice went to her closet.

“What are you looking for?”

“Just a sec…” she said from inside the closet.

Alice came out of the closet with a green robe and a little lizard plush animal in her hands. He was blue and green and had this big and adorable eyes.

“What is it?”

Alice closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek.

“My little brother… my little lizard” she said exiting the room and walking to the window in the living room.

It took a few minutes for Tasha to put something on and joined her.

She opened the blinds and looked up at the sky hugging the lizard tighter.

“I love you…. To the moon, the stars, the galaxies, the universe and back… goodnight my little lizard” she said kissing the plush animal.

Tasha watched her girlfriend for a while. Maybe she didn’t know all about Alice. But one thing she knew for sure, she was willing to find out. She walked towards Alice and hugged her. The blonde jumped a little surprise but then relaxed and stated crying harder. She stopped doing this for a reason. It was too painful, but he missed it, so even if it meant opening old wounds, she was committed to say goodnight to her little brother every night until they met again.

“Thank you, God for letting me see him, thank you Dana for keeping him safe and thank you God for bringing my soldier back home” she whispered smiling and hugging Tasha.

**THE END**


End file.
